Darth Maul
|skin_color(s): = Red (with black tattoos) |affiliation(s): = Sith Trade Federation Death Watch Shadow Collective Crimson Dawn |family: = Talzin † Savage Opress † Feral † |friends: = Palpatine Cad Bane Nute Gunray Pre Vizsla Bo-Katan Kryze Jabba the Hutt Gar Saxon Rook Kast, |minions = Almec Dryden Vos Qi'ra Several Mandalorian warriors Battle Droids Qi'ra |enemies: = Qui-Gon Jinn Obi-Wan Kenobi Yoda C-3PO R2-D2 Jar Jar Binks Padmé Amidala Asajj Ventress Darth Sidious Count Dooku Hondo Ohnaka Pre Vizsla Bo-Katan Kryze General Grievous Seventh Sister Fifth Brother Eighth Brother Anakin Skywalker Tobias Beckett Ezra Bridger Ahsoka Tano Kanan Jarrus Hera Syndulla Garazeb Orrelios Sabine Wren C1-10P Satine Kryze |likes: = Killing, power, revenge, Ezra Bridger |dislikes: = Defeat, betrayal, Jedi , Sith, Inquisitors, the Empire, Ezra rejecting becoming his apprentice |occupation(s): = Sith Lord |alignment: = Bad |goal(s): = To enact revenge on Obi-Wan Kenobi |weapon(s): = Double-bladed lightsaber Second double-bladed lightsaber Darksaber |home: = Dathomir |education: = Sith Training under Darth Sidious' tutelage |powers_and_abilities: = Powers of the Force Lightsaber Skills Skilled Pilot Indomitable Will |origin: = Star Wars: The Phantom Menace |portrayed_by: = Ray Park |voiced_by: = Peter Serafinowicz Sam Witwer and Solo: A Star Wars Story)}} Gregg Berger David W. Collins Stephen Stanton Jess Harnell Lee Tockar |creators = George Lucas }} Maul (formerly known as Darth Maul) is one of the major antagonists of the Star Wars franchise. He has appeared in Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, The Clone Wars, Rebels, and Solo, as well as several novels. Background Powers & Abilities Powers *Power of the Force *Telekinesis: **Force Pull: **Force Choke **Force Grip: **Saber Throw: *'Telepathy' *'Mind Probe' *'Force Sense' *'Force Vision' *'Force Jump' *'Force Dash' Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills' *'Skilled Pilot:' *'Indomitable Will/High Tolerance For Pain/Expert Survivalist:' *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Manipulator/Leader:' Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Episode I - The Phantom Menace After two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi prevented the Trade Federation to make their invasion of Naboo legal by rescuing Queen Amidala, Nute Gunray and his allies failed in searching for her. Impatient, Sidious dispatched Maul to retrieve the missing ship that Queen Amidala was on and capture her and to kill the two Jedi. Maul traced a distress call from the governor, Sio Bibble, which the queen received on Tatooine. Maul found the Jedi on the desert planet. Finally tracing the Jedi as they were about to leave the planet, he subsequently encountered and ambushed the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn while he and the boy, Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon yelled at Anakin to run while he faced off Darth Maul. However, before Maul could finish his opponent off, Qui-Gon was saved by his allies, where he was attended to by Obi-Wan and Anakin and revealed that Maul was highly skilled in lightsaber. This caused Darth Maul to fume with rage and anger. Because of this, Maul had revealed himself and his Master to the Jedi. However, Maul had taken great pride within it. After the Jedi returned to Coruscant, the Jedi were surprised that the Sith had returned due to them being extinct for more than 2000 years. At that moment, Queen Amidala and her forces returned to Naboo to fight the Trade Federation. Sidious sent Maul to fight the Jedi, but warned him to be mindful. When Qui-Gon and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, entered the ship hangar where Nut Gunray was hiding and the Jedi, queen and Republic Officers had taken the Droids out, Maul was on the other side of the door and drew out his double-bladed lightsaber. He engaged Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in a three-way duel. It was long and hard fight between the three. During the long battle, Maul chased the Jedi into the reactor room, where Obi-Wan was separated from his master and Maul's duel by the laser walls in the security hall. Maul had proceeded in killing Qui-Gon rather quickly. Enraged, Obi-Wan attacked Maul, who was caught off guard. Because of the loss of his Master, Obi Wan was able to slice Maul's saber in half. With only one saber left, Maul knocked Obi-Wan into an air shaft while king the Padawan's weapon into the pit. While Obi-Wan hang for his life, he used the Force, calling his master's lightsaber into his hand. Obi-Wan took his master's saber and cut Maul in two halves, causing Maul to fall into the air shaft. Both Palpatine and the Jedi thought Maul had perished on Naboo. The Clone Wars Season Four Season Five Season Seven Maul's and Ahsoka's duel during the Seige of Mandalore from the novel Ahsoka will appear in the seventh and final season. Solo ''Rebels'' Season Two Maul appears in a total of five episodes in Rebels, first appearing in the two-parter season 2 finale, "Twilight of the Apprentice." When Ezra Bridger is separated from his companions Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano, he crosses paths with Darth Maul, who is revealed to have been staying in Malachor since his ship crash-landed. Ezra remains wary of the stranger and threatens him with his lightsaber. Maul insists he is no threat to the teenager and reveals that he is at Malachor for knowledge, just like Ezra and his friends have come here for. He agrees to help Ezra get out of the lower levels of Malachor if he shows the location of the prize that will know how to defeat the Sith. Maul tells Ezra to call him "Old Master" while Ezra used his "Jabba the Hutt" alias. During their conversation and way to the Sith Holocron, Ezra learns that Maul was once a force-wielder and accuses him of being a Sith. However, Maul reveals it was the Sith who took his mother and brother, which causes Ezra to relate how he lost his parents and family to the Empire as well. They came across a stone-closed door and opened them with the Force due to the Rule of Two established by the Sith Order. It was there that Ezra revealed what his real name was and that he is in fact called Maul. They find the Sith Holocron, but at a further distance; Ezra has Maul throw him with the Force to get the holocron. He retrieves it but Maul orders for Ezra to jump nonetheless even though the temple was collapsing. Ezra nearly falls to his death but Maul force-grips the teenager and grabs the Holocron. While it appears he is about to let Ezra fall to his doom, Maul brings him back up as well. The two managed to get out of the chasm, coming to the aid of Ahsoka and Kanan and they fend off the Seventh Sister, the Fifth Brother and the Eighth Brother, causing them to retreat. Kanan and Ahsoka were reluctant to trust Maul due to his past actions against the Jedi, but Ezra convinced them they all had to work together in order to succeed in defeating the Inquisitors and learning more about destroying the Sith. Maul and Ezra separate from Ahsoka and Kanan while taking the Sith holocron. Maul attempted to sow the heated and strained relationship between master and apprentice by seeing Ezra's potential Force abilities. They are suddenly attacked by the Seventh Sister, who engages in a duel with the Jedi Padawan and the former Sith lord. As Ezra fought the Inquisitor, Maul told the teenager to let his emotions fuel his duel with the Sister. Maul overpowered the Seveth Sister by Force-gripping the defenseless Inquisitor and goaded Ezra to strike her down. However, the boy hesitated, unable to kill a defenseless opponent. Maul shared no such qualms and took his Lightsaber and decapitated the Seventh Sister. He scolded Ezra, telling the teen Jedi that if hesitated like that again, it would cost him the lives of himself and his friends. Maul sent Ezra the rest of the way to use the holocron to activate the temple while he went and helped Kanan and Ahsoka kill the Fifth and Eighth brother. However, Maul ultimately betrayed Kanan and Ahsoka, blinding the former and revealed that Ezra was going to activate the Sith weapon and revealed that he intended take Ezra on as an apprentice and to use the weapon to crush his enemies. During the duel, he taunted both Ahsoka and Kanan, who ultimately bested Maul in combat and set him falling off of the cliff. However, Maul survived and left on the Eighth Brother's TIE fighter. Season Three Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Characters in movies Category:Characters in comics Category:Characters in television Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Star Wars Characters